


Reindeer Games

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bridle, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Harness, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie is one of Santa's elves who tends to the reindeer in the stables. She meets an unexpected visitor (I think we can all guess who) and he is unfamiliar with the legend of old Saint Nic. When the sweet elf explains that he reads a list of everyone who's been naughty and nice, this stranger decides to show Julie how much fun it can be to be naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What plot? Shenanigans inspired by an idea one of my co-worker buddies suggested. The dialogue is terribly cheesy (makes me cringe, actually) but who cares? Nearly all things Christmas are cheesy. Also, as far as age claims go, the lady-elf in this story is a consenting adult, just imagine her short, like 5’ to 5’3” :P

It was early in the afternoon on Christmas Eve, and Julie was in the reindeer stables, brushing down Cupid’s thick coat. He would occasionally huff and snuffle with appreciation and she’d giggle. It was her job every year to tend to Santa’s reindeer, making sure they were well fed, groomed, and primed for the big sleigh ride tonight. Once she was satisfied with the softness and shine in his fur, she placed her brush back in the holster around her hip.

“There ya go, big fella. All done.” She beamed, scratching behind his ear. She turned and strode out of his stable, closed the gate behind her, and went over to the tack room. Julie hung up the holster on a hook and looked herself over in a mirror. She patted her green tunic down, brushing off stray hairs. Her red hair was slightly disheveled but it didn’t bother her. It was a sign of a job well done. She then turned off the light in the small room and began to do her final walkthrough, making sure all the reindeer’s stables were locked. She startled when she heard a loud knock at the stables’ front door and hummed. ‘Who could it possibly be?’ she wondered. Before she could open it herself, the door flung open and she gasped. A tall man in black leather with green accents with shoulder length raven hair marched through the stable, his back arched, shoulders back, and chin held high. As he drew closer, Julie noted his startling red eyes locked with hers, freezing her in place. He was not a fellow elf, he was far too tall, and his cobalt skin was unearthly. She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, unsure whether to scream or introduce herself. His daunting appearance was unsettling, but as he drew closer, his mischievous smile puzzled her even more. Was he here to discuss business with Santa? Perhaps he was lost, but he certainly didn’t look as though he needed help. She chose to at least ask who he was.

“Umm…” Her small voice squeaked. “Wh-Who are you? My name is Julie, I’m one of Santa’s elves.” Julie smiled nervously.

“Where is this Saint Nicholas the humans speak of?” His posh voice calmly asked, ignoring her question. Her fingers fidgeted anxiously.

“Ah, he is currently at home, looking over his list.” She answered. The stranger drummed his fingers against his chin in thought.

“What sort of list?”

“Oh, don’t you know?” Julie beamed, but his lack of response indicated he honestly didn’t know. She cleared her throat before explaining. “Santa Clause goes over a list that says whether someone has been naughty or nice, and delivers presents to everyone who’s been good.” She stated with a smile. However, his low chuckle and smirk made a shiver run down her spine.

“I see… So it has everyone’s name?” He grinned.

“Y-Yes, sir.” Julie answered, and he nodded.

“So, Julie… What would this list say about you?” His velvet voice purred. The tone in his question made her cheeks flush and she unconsciously licked her lips.

“I’ve been nice, of course.” She chuckled. “I’m one of Santa’s elves. I have to be good.” The tall man tutted as he shook his head.

“Oh, but being nice is so dull and no fun at all. Just once, wouldn’t you rather be…” He stepped closer and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close. She gasped from the sudden close proximity and looked up at him in confusion. “… naughty?” He finished with a big Cheshire grin. She stuttered, unable to answer and at a loss for words. Before she could protest, he leaned down, and tilted his head, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Although his lips were surprisingly cold, his warm tongue coaxed her to open her mouth. The wet muscle greeted her tongue, circling and dancing with hers. His deep moan made Julie’s heart race excitedly and warmth began spreading in her stomach. His left hand snaked down her backside and squeezed her ass cheek, causing her to squeak. He pulled away with a smirk and chuckled. “I am Loki, of Asgard, and I enjoy being naughty.” He knelt down and swiftly picked her up, and proceeded to stroll to an open stable. After tossing her down onto a large stack of hay, Loki snapped his fingers, and the gate closed and locked behind them. She squealed as he lunged for her, but her voice was muffled with his hungry mouth and tongue, probing and exploring her own. Julie felt her body shudder as his long dexterous fingers began to unbutton her tunic hastily. She gasped and whimpered when his large chilly palm cupped her right breast and gave it a firm squeeze. “Oooh, so responsive.” Loki chortled against her lips. His thumb began to slowly circle and thrum the hardening peak and it amused him how the elf nibbled her bottom lip, trying hard not to make a sound. After opening her tunic a little more, he dipped his head down and took her left rosy little bud into his mouth, suckling gently as he pinched and tugged on the right. Julie’s back arched and her jaw hung open with wordless praise, the combination cold and warm mingling together was quickly building the fire within her core. His free hand caressed her stomach and glided further down ever so slowly, but he growled when something stopped him. Her red tights were blocking him from gaining further access to her nether regions but he wouldn’t let this deter him. She mewled from the ticklish sensation of his fingers crawling beneath her skirt and running along her side. With a hard yank and grunt, Loki jerked her tights down her thighs and over her legs and Julie squealed. He shifted in between her legs, keeping her tights ensnared around her ankles, and without hesitation or ceremony, he dove his face into her pussy. The elven woman cried out and moaned as his ravenous mouth alternated from sucking on her swollen clit to pumping his tongue into her cunt with inhuman speed. Loki growled and moaned against her sensitive flesh, making her quim gush and drip down his chin. Julie’s delicious flavor was unlike anything the god had sampled before. She tasted of cinnamon and honey. Her sounds of shameless lust were causing his cock to harden and throb uncomfortably beneath his pants, but he was determined to make her come undone first. His large icy hands groped her breasts and rhythmically squeezed them in time with the thrusts of his tongue. 

“Oh!!.. Oh, fuck!! Fuck, Fuck!!” Her body tightened and stars exploded behind Julie’s scrunched shut eyes as she came undone, unable to hold back her ecstasy-fueled cries. She writhed and whimpered while Loki continued lapping at her folds, his tongue diligently swiped up every single drop of her sweet cum. When her eyes fluttered open slowly, she was surprised to be staring into deep emerald eyes and not red. And instead of the startling blue skin, his flesh was now pale as ivory. He was no longer menacing in appearance but quite charming and very handsome. His playful smirk made Julie nibble her bottom lip shyly.

“So you are a naughty elf, after all.” Loki mused but her brow furrowed confusedly.

“Beg pardon?” Julie watched him as he rose up on his knees and hovered over her small body. His smoldering gaze made her unconsciously lick her lips and squirm beneath his towering physique. 

“It seems that dirty mouth of yours knows how to spout off expletives.” He stated with a devious grin. Julie opened her mouth but closed it, embarrassed by this observation of his. He chuckled darkly, rising to his full height, and strode to the gate.

“Wh-Where are you going?” She squeaked.

“Stay right where you are, pet. And don’t talk.” Loki growled and she swiftly closed her mouth, nodding obediently. “Good girl.” She watched him with curiosity as he opened the gate and marched over to the tack room. The elf didn’t understand why, but his simple praise of calling her ‘good girl’ made her walls clench, making her pussy seep with more of her arousal, and her whole body shuddered pleasantly. After a moment or two, Julie heard footsteps approaching along with… Bells? As he rounded a corner, her eyes widened at what she beheld. Loki was holding one of the reindeer’s red harnesses adorned with silver bells, a bridle, and a long leather belt. Her mind raced and wondered what in the world he was planning with these objects.

“Now my pet, I want you to come to me, but crawl on your hands and knees. No standing, walking, or talking. Understood?” He instructed and Julie nodded, licking her lips again. She bent over, placed her hands on the ground, and began to slowly creep across the floor. She waddled a bit awkwardly as her tights were still tangled around her ankles but she managed. Loki smiled as he watched her crawl to him, admiring her small body yet endowed with ample curves. Once she reached him, Julie sat on her haunches, placed her hands in her lap and looked up at him with bright eyes. He stroked her hair with a pleased smile and a hum in his throat. “Stand up.” He ordered and she did so, wobbling slightly. He knelt down and helped her shimmy out of her boots and tights, now completely bare before him. “Now then, let’s get you fitted for this harness.” Julie felt her cheeks burning but nodded. She was confused as he slid the straps over her arms, seeing it was obviously too big and not made to fit a human, much less for someone as small as her. “Hmm, let me make some proper adjustments.” He mused and snapped his fingers. She gasped when the harness not only shrunk down to a snug fit but also grew additional straps! Julie moaned in surprise when one leather strap slipped between her legs and nestled snugly against her wet lips and between her ass cheeks, connecting to another leather strap that circled her midsection. Two additional straps snaked over her collarbone and over her shoulders, forming a perfect Y-shape strip down her back and connected to the one around her waist. With the slightest movement of her body, the bells would chime gently, although they sounded much louder from the empty quietness in the stables. Loki chuckled, pleased with his work and how she looked.

“Now, I’m going to punish you for squealing so crudely earlier.” He smirked and Julie pouted, swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, unsure what to expect. He took her hand and guided her to walk over to the gate. “Bend at the waist and place both hands on the gate.” Loki ordered. The elf nodded silently and began to bend. She bit her bottom lip to fight back a moan as the tight strap between her legs rubbed her clit and slit while she moved slowly. Julie was now in position at the gate and her breathing was shaky, amazed from how incredibly turned on she was to be in such a situation. Loki approached her from behind and massaged her voluptuous ass cheeks in circular motions, making the elf’s eyes roll in the back of her skull. “When I begin to spank you, you are not to make a sound. But crying is perfectly acceptable. Answer me with ‘Yes, Sir’ if you accept.” He prompted, giving her right cheek a firm squeeze.

Julie automatically moaned, “Yes, Sir” and no sooner did she speak those words did his palm slap the left side of her ass. The shock from the jolting pain made her yelp and she shuddered with slight dread when she heard Loki tutting disapprovingly. “Now now, my naughty little elf. No sounds, remember?” He sneered, bringing his hand down on her right cheek this time. This time, the elf was slightly more prepared and although the pain was still as searing as the first time, she managed to keep her lips sealed shut through the assault. She let out a sigh after a moment and answered, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl. Now stay quiet whilst I punish you.” He purred before slapping her ass again. His strikes alternated back and forth between her left and right cheeks. She dug her nails into the wood, bit her tongue to restrain her noises, and felt hot tears stream over her cheeks as his palm continuously spanked her rear. She could feel indescribable heat radiating from her ass throughout her entire body, all the way to her toes to the top of her skull. With each time Loki’s hand made contact with her ass and cause her body to lurch forward, the bells on her harness would jingle with each movement. Julie tried her best to keep count of her spankings, but as the tingling warmth clouded her mind and thoughts, she seemed to lose count after 15. When all became quiet and his hand was no longer slapping or touching her, she found herself panting breathlessly and her legs were trembling. When his palm caressed her burning backside, she braced herself mentally for another beating, but flinched when instead she felt his other hand exploring between her legs, finding her cunt incredibly wet. “My word, pet. Your little pussy is practically sopping.” Loki mused. She almost cried out and her back arched when he pushed one long finger inside and began to stroke her hot quivering walls. “You’re so amazingly wet and tight. Tell me, did you enjoy being spanked, my pet? You may speak, of course.” He grinned. Julie began to open her mouth to say something but instead moaned when he pushed a second finger into her cunt, making her hips buck involuntarily. For a moment, her words were lost, her mind was solely focused on his digits thrusting into her squelching pussy over and over again, unable to stop the moans and whimpers that fell from her lips. She yelped when Loki grabbed and pulled her hair, and the tingling from her scalp just added onto the pleasure building in her core. “Speak, pet.” He snarled, “Use your words instead of making noises like a beast in heat.” He barked. The elf panted raggedly for a moment, licked her lips, and swallowed a lump in her throat to find the will to form a sentence.

“Yes… Yes, Sir.” She moaned huskily. “I did, Sir.”

“You did what, pet?” Loki quickened his fingering and swatted her ass hard, causing her hips to buck and cry out wantonly.

“I enjoyed you spanking me, Sir!” Julie yelped. When he added a third finger, she felt her legs almost buckle! He was stretching her almost painfully yet it felt so fucking good along with the renewed sting radiating from her ass.

“Good girl, now cum for me. I want you to soak my fingers.” He smirked as he began pumping her vigorously. When Loki curled his fingers and tapped her G-spot rapidly, Julie wailed uncontrollably as she came another earth-shattering orgasm. Her mind barely registered a wetness dripping down the inside of her legs but was too fixated on how blissfully stuffed she was and how his hand practically slapped against her mound. She was unsure how she remained standing through such intense pleasure but she had managed somehow. She sighed with mild disappointment when he pulled his fingers from her core, leaving her feeling empty. “Open your mouth, bitch.” Loki ordered sternly and Julie complied, unsure what he had planned next, but her curiosity was answered when the bit of the bridle came over her head and slid into her mouth. When he attached the leather straps to it and gently tugged, she found herself automatically arching more and whimpered against the bit. She knew such degradation should embarrass her, humiliate her even, but it thrilled her beyond her wildest dreams. “Hmm, something’s missing.” He mused. The elven woman dared to look over her shoulder and her eyes widened at what she saw in his hand. Not only was it a small glass butt plug, but it was topped with what looked like a reindeer’s short fluffy tail. She watched his hand lower and squeaked when she felt the cold smooth surface of the plug rubbing back and forth along her slick pussy. “Now just relax, my pet. I promise you’ll very much enjoy the feeling of having your ass completely and utterly stuffed.” Loki purred as he placed the tip at her puckered hole. He teased her entrance, barely pushing the tip past her tight anal ring and withdrawing it several times, stretching and lubricating the sensitive flesh. Julie shuddered and moaned as her toes curled from the strange yet oddly delightful sensation of slowly being opened up. He gave the plug one final push, and her walls closed around the plug’s neck, setting the furry tail between her cheeks. The elf panted against the bit, her head spun from how utterly full she felt. “Back up, girl. On your hands and knees, now.” Loki pulled on the reins and gently tugged Julie to step back from the gate. As instructed, she got down on her knees and placed her hands on the ground. “That’s my good bitch.” He grinned and although he couldn’t see her face, Julie was smiling eagerly. His cock nudged against her folds and she quivered with anticipation. With no warning, Loki thrusted hard into her, making her body lurch forward and the bells tinkled with movement. The force of his movement knocked Julie to her elbows, and with no respite, he began a brutal rhythm of fucking her mercilessly.

“They say… Eheheh…” He chuckled between his panting, “…That this Saint Nicholas sees you when you slumber… I hope he sees this. I hope he’s watching this right now; Me fucking you, my own little bitch-elf.” Loki groaned. He kept his movements deep and hard, and pulled on her reins, keeping her body firmly pressed against his groin. She writhed beneath him, wanting to scream and cry out, but the bit in her mouth kept her noises limited to muffled whimpers. The stables were filled with numerous noises; bells jingling, his animalistic groans and grunts, and the lewd wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Between the plug stuffed in her ass and Loki’s cock filling her continuously, hitting every wondrous spot she’d never dreamed of, Julie quickly found herself coming undone again and again. She was a slave to his vicious rutting and she couldn’t be happier! “Good girl! Just keep milking my cock with that tight pussy. Ahhn… That’s it...” Loki growled through clenched teeth, “Get ready, pet. I’m going to fill you up.” With one final hard thrust, he impaled her to the hilt and Julie screamed against the bit in her mouth, coming undone one last time. His cock twitched and he shot his load off inside her tight walls. Julie couldn't stop the trickle of warm fluids seeping down the insides of her thighs and dripping onto the floor. Loki slowly rolled his hips against her rear, emptying every last drop within her before pulling out, and delicately removed the bridle and bit from over her head. "Are you alright, Julie?" He asked softly while caressing her tender bottom. Despite her whole body being completely spent and her jaw being a tad sore, the elven woman felt like she was glowing radiantly. 

Julie nodded as she panted with exhaustion, "Yes... Yes, Sir... Spec-Spectacular, Sir." Loki smiled, gently scooped her up in his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"You may simply call me Loki, darling." He whispered against her disheveled hair. Julie was somewhat pleasantly surprised by his new tender demeanor, but she didn't complain. She nuzzled her face underneath his chin and hummed drowsily as he swayed back and forth with her still snuggled in his arms. His soft hushed voice gradually lulled her into a deep sleep...

...

Julie stirred groggily in her warm bed and sat up. She didn't remember getting in her cabin or crawling into bed. She also noticed she was completely clothed and her body was not aching. Had Loki and all the salacious deeds that occurred in the stables been a dream? She looked over at her clock and calendar, and saw it was in the wee early hours of Christmas morning! She had completely slept through the late afternoon and night time! The elf giggled and sprung from her bed, rushing to her den to see what may lie beneath her Christmas tree. Sure enough, one present was propped up against her leather recliner. She was surprised by its' size but it made her all the more excited to unwrap it's shimmering gold paper and untie the green ribbon. It was a black cardboard box and when she lifted the lid off of it, her jaw dropped and felt her cheeks burning red. The box contained a red bondage harness, a red collar with a large shiny silver bell, an adjustable silicone bit gag, and a reindeer tail glass plug. There was a letter among the items and when Julie unfolded it, it read:

"Julie, my sweet elf,  
Won't you be my reindeer-slave tomorrow night?  
Your Sir,  
Loki"


End file.
